Maeves Redemption
by tink32542
Summary: Maeve has to go through hard times to get revenge on the family that done her wrong. Please R&R, the story is starting to move more faster. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to kill her, Maeve shouted at Dim Dim.

Maeve, I have bound her powers and taken her memory, and not to mention she is with Sinbad.

I hate that even more, couldn't he just have left her on that damn island and been used as a sacrifice.

Dim Dim sighed as he was very tired from rescuing Maeve from Brin's attack upon her that sent her into the depths of the ocean. He needed to rest so he could send her to her homeland and finish learning magic from the Druids.

Maeve rescuing you has drained me. I need to sleep so I can send you to where you need to be, that way you can finish your quest and maybe save Sinbad from himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Maeve you have done very well with the few things I have left to teach you, Dim Dim told her.

Now child, the only thing is you need to learn to control your anger and I am sending you to your homeland so you can learn the ancient magic of your people. Help your people Maeve for they will soon need it. And please remember that everything has a purpose.

Master Dim Dim, I will rescue you and Turok and his daughters will pay for what they have done. I will see you some time soon, Maeve told him in confidence.

Dim Dim smiled and opened a portal to Eire, it is time.

Maeve had only been gone for a month even though it felt like years in that dimension. As soon as she stepped on Eire her hand began to burn. A mark is appearing on the back of her hand. Maeve gasped as soon as she saw it. I have the mark of the dragon she stated in pure shock.

She reached for her shirt and ripped a long strip off her shirt to hide her hand and walked to village to find out where she was.

She entered the city of Galway, she was surprised that she landed right in the middle of druid territory. She was uneasy about coming back here, mostly because she didn't have a weapon on her, save the knife that Rongar gave her. Also this brought back the fact that she left her family, with many unanswered questions.

She went to the temple and there was a priest waiting for her.

Priest: Hello Maevelyn. We have been expecting you.

Maeve: Really why?

Priest: Everything happens for a reason Maevelyn, even you should know that. Maeve giggled at what he said.

Anyways my dear we need to get you changed and send you up North.

Maeve: Why?

Priest: You are going to train with the actual Druids to learn more about your magic and the new friend that you have acquired as soon as you stepped foot on this isle.

The priest gave her a simple white dress to wear. Maeve found it astonishing and put away her brown tunic. She however kept the boots and knife. Then she and the priest got into a carriage and left for the Druids Domain.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Maeve and the priest reached their destination, he looked at her and told her to keep an open mind and goodbye.

Maeve was very confused but stepped out and walked towards the trees when her environment around her begin to swirl, and around her appeared a lush green landscape with a forest surrounding it. In the middle was a stone fountain with vines growing around it. She saw a cabin in the back and walked forward and out came a child hood friend.

Deanna, Maeve screamed and ran towards her.

Where have you been Maeve, you disappeared with Dermott with no explanation. Why?

Oh Deanna, something terrible happened. Maeve started to choke, tears in her eyes. A young witch, Rumina, attacked a village that we were riding through. She tried to take him and I stood up to her. Well she fired a spell and turned him into a hawk. None of the magic here could fix him, so I left to find help.

Oh my god, well is he back to normal?

No, my task got interrupted by her sister Brin. Now I am here to learn the magic of the Druids. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at court?

Since my marriage to Dermott was abruptly stopped, I just waited until father tried to get me to remarry again. So I came here to hide and learn some of our heritage. I now can practice magic, but I still need to learn the virtues.

All of a sudden Maeve felt a presence around them; she turned to see a little kid.

Hello Maeve, my name is Mabon, I am knowledge. You are here along with Deanna to learn the virtues of our ways. The virtues are knowledge, justice, faith, mercy, tolerance, and innocence. With these virtues you gain illumination and the ability to conquer your enemies.

You will have a series of tests or challenges to get through, but first Maeve you have some training to get through with Nimiri.


	4. Chapter 4

Maeve found freedom in her new found friend Nimiri. She knew most people would hunt her down if they knew she was a dragon rider. People were scared of dragons and the one true way to kill a dragon was to kill his rider. That is why Maeve made herself a leather gauntlet to match her new outfit. She now wore black leather pants that laced up the sides, she wore a black corset with Celtic medal designs. She wore long leather high healed boots and still had rongar's knife still in the boot.

She still wore the white dress when she practiced Druidism. She found comfort in this religion that she had not practiced in years. She was beginning to become one with her homeland. It was giving her great strength.

She was called down from her ride with Nimiri by Mabon.

Maeve my dear today is your first task.

He led her to a cave and told her to go in.

What is in there?, she asked.

Only what you take with you.

Maeve walked into the cave and the first thing that came was her watching her brother being turned into a hawk, she charged Rumina but nothing was happening. Then it was her journey to Baghdad that came, and finding Dim Dim. She finally used up all the money she had to pay a captain to sail her here, and she was all alone. She was grateful that she had her broadsword to protect her.

Then came the image of how she got the sword. It was a gift from Deanna. The three of them each had one. With the inscriptions of their respective elements, and signs of friendship.

Then came her time on the Nomad, how she felt about the captain when she first met him. How he would follow her across an island just by the confirmation from Dermott. How infuriated he was at Vincenzo, and how he comforted her when Dermott was taken by the Vorgon. That kiss, was passion, the passion she felt deep inside her, she was in love. Yet Sinbad had given her something that she hadn't felt in a long time. Peace. He gave her comfort and knowledge that one day they would finish their task in freeing Dermott and Dim Dim.

Faith that is what she had in Sinbad and in her sister. Deanna wasn't a sister by blood, but she should have been by marriage. Faith, she had found it and she walked out of the cave with renewed hope.

The Druid of faith came and asked Maeve to put on the white dress. The ceremony had started as soon as she came back. She was asked to lay down on her stomach and the Druid of Faith came to her back. The rest of the Druids came around and started to chant as she began to place a tattoo on Maeve's back. Maeve was startled at first, but felt the magic began to seep through her skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Maeve was astounded what the new tattoo had done for her after the ceremony; she had faith in what she was doing now whenever she needed it. She felt less alone.

Mabon came upon Maeve sitting by a lake.

My dear, why don't you go and take a swim.

What for?

For knowledge comes with patience.

So Maeve reluctantly went into the cool water and as she was shivering she dove downwards.

As soon as she was in the water, Mabon blocked the ability for to come back to the surface. At first she began to panic, but she remembered, she needed to be patient.

So as she was waiting, her mind began to wonder. She was feeling the power of the water, as it flowed around her. She could begin to tap into that power and she tried to control it. As she did that, a vortex was being created as she was propelled upwards.

Mabon stood next to the shore. He was smiling. As Maeve walked up, he told her good job.

Thanks, but what was the lesson?

The lesson was that if you calm yourself and be patient in your surroundings you gain knowledge.

Now Maeve, there are some people I want you to meet over the next ridge, why do you go and say hi.

Alright Mabon.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Maeve made it over the ridge she saw the children laughing and running around each other. She watched them intensely, wondering why Mabon wanted her around children.

Then they looked up and saw Maeve. They took off in a sprint towards her. 

Who are you? 

My name is Maeve, and what are you all doing here?

We're just playing. You want to come play with us?

Maeve was just startled by this, she didn't decide to go through all this training just to go and play with a bunch of kids. Yet she could only think of one phrase, everything happens for a reason. So yes was her answer.

They ran back down the hill and began playing hide and seek. They decided that Maeve was it, and she had to seek.

After she counted to 20 she began to look around for the kids. Then she wondered how far off could they have gone. After a few minutes of looking behind trees and boulders, she was beginning to get frustrated. Then a thought came giving her wonderful inspiration. She decided to use the land to give her an idea of where the children are.

As she was centering herself and stretching her mind and feelings out, she felt the children. As she, acknowledged each one, they gave her a since of peace, a viewpoint of the world through a child eyes.

Innocence, Maeve found it.

Mabon- Congratulations Maeve. We will have the celebration later.


	7. Chapter 7

As Maeve was in her cabin convalescing from her recent tattoo addition she was busy pondering how much longer this was going to take.

Deanna, do you know how long it is going to take to learn all of these virtues?

No, sweetie I do not. Things happen in their own time.

Well that just bloody sucks, I have a lot I need to accomplish and soon.

I know, but getting upset about everything, is not going to help either.

I know.

Here why don't we just relax enjoy the food, and practice some magic. Plus you need to tell me some more stories of your travels.

As the Maeve decided to tell her of the time the crew of the Nomad fought the Cyclops, she and Deanna were working on their powers to control the energy around them.

Soon Maeve was thinking, I should be just a little more tolerant of the Druids ways and realize everything happens in its own time.

After a couple of weeks it was time for the Summer Solstice and Mabon walked up to Maeve,

My Dear, what do you think of our festival?

Well Mabon, I find it quite intriguing.

Interesting, well I understand that you have been working on tolerance as of recently. Tolerance of us, our methods, and our time schedule.

You mean to tell me that tolerance is the virtue I have been trying to master over that couple of weeks.

Yes and also that you have mastered it, but you will be needed very soon. Justice and Mercy come hand in hand for you. And both you will learn together, as I am sure you have felt this land is under great stress. It is time for both you and Deanna to go to court and help her father. Tonight both of you have the ceremony to attend and you leave first thing in the morning.

Ok Mabon, but what about knowledge?

Knowledge is always the last virtue, because it takes understanding of the others to understand the world around you.


	8. Chapter 8

Maeve and Deanna woke up early and were completely excited to be visiting home. Both had Justice and Mercy to learn and they were wondering how they were going to learn them away from home

Maeve also had an extra secret to keep with Nimiri. So she shrunk the dragon into lizard size and wore her like an armband. As soon as she was in place she was transformed into gold.

They were astounded to see guards along with the carriage that was to take them to Dublin. Eire was a peaceful island, and they never had to have protection for traveling before.

Deanna went to the captain of the guard first- Why are you here? We don't need protection.

My ladies I am sorry to say that you do. The prospect of war is very close and the mere knowledge of you two traveling is enough to draw out the enemy's of the king.

Well who might that be?

An outsider from the south, he was known as Lord Durias.

I see, well lets get moving I don't want this to take all day….

As soon as they were off, Maeve said, well Dea now I think I have an idea of how we are to learn Justice and Mercy.

I know what you mean. Capture the guilty party and understand forgive those of follow blindly.


	9. Chapter 9

Maeve said Deanna, how am I going to see my father after I left. I mean I am the one who is supposed to give the country their next ruler.

Dear, he is your father, I am sure he will understand especially when you explain your feelings. I mean you have done nothing wrong, and your just protecting your heart. I mean you gave it away a long time ago, and haven't been able to move on from it.

So you want to get ready for court, I know how much you love to dress up. Just as much as I do….

The girls giggled and began to pull out the finery that they have avoided for years.

Deanna thought back to the last time she saw this finery…. It was 4 years ago… She was tired of listening to her father telling her that she needed to move on. That Dermott wasn't coming back, not to mention that now her family was the steward over Maeve and Dermott's inheritance.

While Deanna was beginning to braid Maeve's hair, Maeve was curious to how her home was doing.

Deanna, how is my family home doing? I know that your father would never destroy my family inheritance, its just I want Dermott to still have a dowry to give. You know I want my home to be intact, and well I am just nervous..

Maeve, you left implicit instructions with a priest for my family to be the steward of your estate, and also the priest brought us two candles. One for you and Dermott, the flame would only go out if either one of you had died. So we knew you were alive, its just my father believed that you two had left for some dishonorable reason and well you know how those thoughts would incite him. I just believed that Dermott truly loved me and well I really loved him so I couldn't abandon him.

Maeve- Here lets switch.. As the girls traded places so Maeve could braid Deanna's hair. So here we are getting ready to go back to the place that we both fled, and under a guarded escort. How does that make you feel?

Well I am really nervous, I think that there is a serious problem going on, and were about to get pulled into the middle of it.

Yes I agree, here you hair is done, lets get dressed that way we can just get this over with. I hope we don't have to go back to a full life at court.

Maeve honey, I doubt that will happen, besides I am going to help you with your quest to return Dermott to his original form. He is my fiancé after all, if we still have your permission.

Ladies, are you about ready to go, the captain of guard asked.

Were just about ready, Maeve put on a dark green gown, while Deanna had put on a dark red gown. Deanna added pearls around her hair, while Maeve added gold thread to weave in hers. Both hated appearing in formal capacity, both wished they had a simpler life.

They climbed back into the carriage, while the guards quickly took down the tent.

And off they were, back to a life that they seem to have left behind years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

Flashback: 5 months ago

Adena went to go play with her son out in the garden. He was with his nurse enjoying the outside air, and playing with a new toy that Firouz had created for him. Rumina was watching the young with great interest, she wanted him for her new scheme. Revenge on the royal family for killing her father. She had realized that killing any of them was a futile attempt because there was always Sinbad there to save the day. So next she decided was to take the child, he was grandson to the Caliph, son of the future Caliph, and Sinbad and Maeve's god child. He was the perfect tool to hurt everyone.

She looked up from her scheming and realized that Adena was soon to be in the garden. Wonderful Rumina thought, she can watch her son and his nurse be taken away, and feel absolutely helpless.

As soon as Adena was in view of the child, Rumina appeared:

Hello my princess.

What are you doing here? GUARDS!

They will not be able to help you. Just so you know; this is all your family's fault. I will have my revenge and there is nothing that you can do about it. She uses her magic to bind Adena.

GUARDS!

Rumina, goes over to the cowering nurse who is trying to shield the child. "Nothing that you do will save yourself or that child." She opens a portal, and she turns back to Adena, say goodbye to your precious son for you will never see him again. Then Rumina hears the sound of thundering footsteps, "cue to exit" she binds the child and nurse with magical strings, throws them into the portal and walks in herself, never looking back. As the portal closes the binds that were holding Adena dissipate.

She gets up to run where the portal just was, but there is nothing there. Adena falls to the ground and begins to cry. Meanwhile the Caliph, his son, Sinbad, and some guards ran into the garden to see what is going on. Casib ran to his wife, "My dear what has happened?" Rumina, every one gasps at the name, took my CHILD! SHE KIDNAPPED MY CHILD FOR REVENGE, NO DEMANDS, SHE JUST TOOK!!

Casib went to comfort his wife, while the Caliph went to Sinbad, "I don't care how you do it, but get my grandson back, and if you get the chance kill that witch."

It will be done, sire.

Sinbad left to go gather his crew. He had a new mission, and the only one person to go and ask about Rumina's whereabouts. He was off to Basra, to go see Caipra.

Meanwhile Rumina went to join her friend, up North Lord Durias. He wanted revenge on the Celts up north, and all she wanted was the magic that land seemed to possess.

AN: This is a little background for what is to come.

Thanks everyone for the reviews, if you have any suggestions that would be great.

I know this story is taking a bit, but it should pick up very soon. Thanks for the patience.


	11. Chapter 11

Three months of war… Maeve was weary of these battles. Especially the one she found herself immersed in right now. Men going down around her right and left, Deanna stood at her back, each protecting each other from a surprise attack. Each had swords drawn and were throwing fireballs as their lives depended upon it. In which they did, Lord Druias's armies were advancing on them heavily. He wanted the ladies destroyed quickly because they could be his undoing and he knew it.

Their reunion with their home came with a joyous surprise. The king was happy to see his daughter return home, and to see Maeve, a woman who he considered a daughter as well. He had become the steward of her estate, and this in turn brought Ireland together. Especially now in these dire times, Lord Durias tried to befriend the Irish king and take his throne. Durias kept a mistress of magic as well, and this is where the two sisters found their chance to give Dermott his life back.

With the war with Rumina brought to their home turf, they had an advantage that she did not. The magic of their home. Rumina did not know Maeve was on the island, all Rumina could feel was the magic of Ireland and prayed that there wasn't a mage strong enough to wield the power that flowed through the land. Rumina was gloating on ruining the happiness of Bagdad by stealing the grandchild of the Caliph. She was hell bent on destroying the world because her life was destroyed by the worlds champion: Sinbad.

Deanna?

Yes Maeve.

Well here we are again, in the middle of the battle.

True.

We need to hurry and finish these bastards off, and get to Rumina. I feel her, she is weak, and if we hurry we could bring this war to an end.

Great, how do we get there.

Nimiri, we are going to use her fire to destroy these imps, and go after her now. I will protect you from her flames, but first I need to remove our remaining troops.

Maeve calls upon Nimiri, at the same time she feels for each of her loyal subjects and transports them to the camp. Nimiri came into view, and began to hover around the princesses. Maeve felt Nimiri's presence, and Maeve's eyes begin to change to their dragon state and she told her to begin the fire.

As the fire began to engulf them, she manipulated the fire to surround them and shield herself and Deanna. It took only a matter of minutes for Rumina's troops to dissipate. 

Both of the girls began to laugh. Deanna looked at Maeve, dear, we should have done this a long time ago. I believe you are right Deanna, and then we wouldn't have wasted so much time.

Rumina was infuriated by the recent turn of events. Her men destroyed, and now the two mages come for her and her new pet. Lord Durias looks to Rumina, "wench what are you going to do about this?"

Don't you dare call me wench, and I am not you!

Yes you are, now you better fix this, I want this throne!

Deanna looks to Maeve as they walk to where their most personal enemies await them.

Maeve- Oh will you two shut up.

Rumina- You? The peasant wench?

My dear, I need to you inform you on the completeness of that statement. One I am not a peasant; I am a princess of Ireland. Secondly I am a maiden and will only give myself to love, so you might want to learn some manners, you insolent bitch.

You were right Maeve, she definitely has no manners. Anyways I would prefer to end this now.

I agree Deanna.

Right then Maeve looked to Durias and bound him in shackles. Then both her and Deanna went towards Rumina and rose their right hands and began to chant a spell. The elements of Fire and Air began to circulate around Rumina. As the air inflamed the fire even more, Nimiri came and began to add her fire to the magic. Completely engulfing Rumina, her counter spell did nothing more than enrage Maeve. Maeve began to call upon the power of the weather. Her eyes went white and she began levitate.

The storm clouds were brewing and she yelled at Rumina, say hello to scratch for me in his domain. Afterwards she shot a bolt of lightning at her and killed her instantly.

Maeve came down and dispersed the nasty weather, and looked to Nimiri and made her become smaller to the point where she could where her as a bracelet on her upper arm.

Deanna moved to Durias and told him to prepare for trial, for the people of Ireland would judge him on the murder that he had started by beginning this war. Her and Maeve misted him back to court.

Their father was completely ecstatic that the war was over and he was in custody to be punished by the people, for the people.

Afterwards Maeve and Deanna went up to their rooms, and began jumping up and down because Rumina was dead and that meant Dermott was free of her spell.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile back on the Nomad Sinbad had just set sail after his dealings with scratch. The hell house as he called it was definitely a true statement. He was still looking for his god child and now he needed to process what Scratch had revealed about himself. As Sinbad was holding the tiller, talking to Dermott above his head, discussing his feelings about Maeve, finally admitting how bad he hurts with her being gone.

Next thing Sinbad saw was Dermott fall to the deck of the ship, and he began to glow. Dermott seemed to thrash with pain, and his body began to grow slowly. Quite painfully, as painful when he first changed into the hawk but after a few minutes of the agony he was back to his full form. Dermott was in a severe amount of pain and just right before he passed out he whispered "Maeve."

Sinbad and the others just looked at each other, in complete and total shock at what just took place in front of them. There on the deck was a tall and very lean man. With blonde hair, it seemed that he had dark green eyes but they were closed very quickly after he stated a very taboo name that no one dared state for fear of how Sinbad would react.

Sinbad, did he just say Maeve? asked Firouz.

Yes I believe he did just say that.

Well we need to get him to a cabin below so I can examine him, stated Firouz.

Meanwhile back in Ireland the tribunal was getting prepared to Durias on trial for crimes against Ireland. Maeve and Deanna were to sit at the head of the tribunal while the lords of the land also sat on the council. They weren't expecting this to last long since they had enough evidence of what he has done. They've experienced it over the last three months. Yet what wasn't expected was the guards brought in a nurse and a young child. They told them exactly what the Durias and Ruminas plans have been, and that also Rumina kidnapped us from the palace at Baghdad. Wait you're my godchild, the son of Adena. Yes, your Maeve? Yes. Well as soon as his execution is over with I will take both of you home.

Raquel. Said Maeve

Yes ma'am.

I want you to place these two in a room next to mine, feed them, and give them anything they need. Also have fresh clothes brought for them.

After the trial was over Maeve went to her room to get a bath. Then there was Mabon waiting to speak with her. Deanna also came into the room.

Mabon: Well done ladies. You have learned Justice and Mercy throughout this war. Now we need to get the ceremony done, and I also need to introduce you to Mala.

Well the ladies went and got changed into the white gowns and pulled their hair up in respective buns and misted themselves to Druids home. They went through the pain of getting two tattoos at once. At least these are magical tattoos, and then the tattoo helps them get more in touch with the natural magic around them.

Maeve went to Mabon: the only virtue neither of us have is knowledge, how are we going to acquire that tattoo.

Maeve my dear, for that you will not need to pass a test for knowledge; you will gain that by just living. Anyways I need you to meet Mala. She will have some information on Scratch. You need to destroy him and soon.

Well that I will have no problem doing.

I know my child, now this is Mala.

Hello Mala.

Hello Maeve. Scratch did a wonderful impression of you.

What do you mean, he did a good impression of me?

Well scratch wanted to lure Sinbad, and take his soul, again. So he used a likeness of you to lure him in a hell house. Well by the end of it, it was a harpy that he was using to impersonate you, and Sinbad either had to choose between his soul or his crew. Let's just say sacrificing himself to save his crew, made his soul too pure for Scratch to have.

Oh I am seriously going to hurt that demon.

Yes well as much as I would be grateful for that, you must know he is also in league with Turoc.

Well that just makes this even more wonderful for me and my quest.

What quest?

To destroy Turoc and his two daughters, I have one daughter already killed by my magic. The other is on Sinbad's ship.

Bryn, Bryn is a daughter of Turoc.

Yes she is, but Sinbad does not know that. It will be hard for him to give her up. Anyways as soon as both Turoc and Scratch are dead, I should be able to release Dim Dim for his prison.

Anyways it was nice to meet you Mala, I hope to see you again someday, but I need to set sail and return my godson to his parents.

Good evening Maeve.

Deanna.

Yes Maeve.

We need to get home, the execution is tomorrow and we need to set sail as soon as possible.

Alright.


	13. Chapter 13

Maeve ordered a ship prepared to leave and sail to Baghdad. She had her godson to return home, retrieve Dermott, and finish her quest.

Deanna was more than excited. The only thing that Maeve was worried about was what her adopted father would say. He was very protective even though she and Deanna did a wonderful job leading the war against Duras, but Maeve wasn't sure how he'd feel about them leaving to basically do adventuring and revenge.

Sire, Deanna and I will be leaving in the morning. Is there a captain that you would recommend for this voyage?

Why do you have to do this?

Get Dermott back, make Bryn, Turoc, Scratch, and maybe get my love back.

Very well, I give you captain Antilles.

Thanks.

The next morning the girls were ready both wearing black leather pants with black boots. Maeve had a deep blue shirt that wrapped around her. Deanna had a blood red shirt that tied up the side with a decent amount of cleavage. Deanna also brought her and Dermotts broad sword's with her. Maeve occasionally borrowed Dermotts, but mostly used a staff and knives.

They had a decent size ship with 5 sails. Her godson and nurse were excited about the upcoming voyage.

Maeve had the captain set sail for Baghdad and would search for Turoc on her way south. The first priority was to get him home.


	14. Chapter 14

Three months of sailing. Maeve and Deanna were both speeding up the journey with their magic, because they could not sense Scratch or Turoc. They both were wondering if they were hiding, because they knew that they were being hunted.

As soon as they passed into the Mediterranean Maeve at one point thought she felt Dermott. She kept sending out her magic to see if she could find them faster.

Meanwhile on the Nomad Dermott quickly became very good friends with every member of the crew. He roomed with Rongar, they both loved to practice sword fighting and Rongar taught him how to throw dirks.

One day Dermott was talking to Doubar up at the tiller.

So Doubar, how much farther do you think till we reach Basra?

Probably in a couple days. Why?

I am just ready to see land again, that's all. Just in that moment Dermott gasped really loudly.

Dermott what's wrong?

Nothing Doubar, I just felt something that I haven't felt in about a year.

Really what?

Maeve's presence, Dermott whispered to Doubar.

What?

We were connected by her magic, she could hear my thoughts, we communicated that way. Well anyways I could feel her presence when she's near, and I feel it right now. Yet she is projecting her essence from a distance, but I feel her. Doubar just keep this between us. Please.

Alright Dermott, but do you know how happy Sinbad would be if he found her.

But that's the thing Doubar, I can't tell if she wants to be found, it's almost like she is looking for someone in particular, but it's not us.

Well then in that case we will keep that to ourselves.

A storm was brewing on the horizon. Maeve finally found who she was looking for.

Turoc was of mind to kill them while upon the open sea. He even found it amusing that their ships were close enough that a giant storm might just be enough to stop them. What he didn't know was how strong the sorceresses were.

Maeve knew instantly that the storm was Turoc's magic, and he meant to do them great harm. Yet she also knew that she could easily make this storm disappear, she also needed to protect the Nomad. For they probably had no clue what was actually transpiring before them. She decided to fight Turoc from a distance, instead of going after him for this. She was just hoping that this would weaken him to the point of death.

Deanna!

Turoc is attacking; I need you to protect my godson, while I'll fight his magic. I will need you uninhibited just in case I get to weak. Besides you're a better healer than fighter.

You so have to rub it in, don't you?

Maybe just a little or I just like knowing I can tax myself, with you being there to pull me back.

Right then a big wave hit the ship, and Maeve put her focus into absorbing the power of the storm and sending it right back to Turoc as a weakening spell. That way he could be weakened on two fronts. From him using his magic and from her taking it away from him.

On board the Nomad, Bryn was telling the captain that this was an unnatural storm and being cause by black magic. Yet there was a force of white magic fighting the dark wizard and that person was off there port on a different ship.

Sinbad: thanks Bryn for that piece of information, but would you please get below deck now!

Get the sails raised, yelled Doubar to the crewmen. He didn't want his brother pissed about another ripped sail, especially if it was caused by magic.

Doubar!

Yes Dermott.

The magic that Bryn felt, well that is Maeve fighting whoever conjured this storm.

How can you tell that?

Well I just know what to feel for when she is practicing her magic, and I must say she is a lot more powerful than from before.

Really?

Yes.

Well I just hope that lass knows what she is doing, and gets us out of this mess.

Me too.

Turoc was having a really hard time with keeping this strong storm going.

He never fought Maeve magically, but now that he was he was truly regretting this course of action. She was much stronger than Rumina had ever made her out to be.

Cockiness, he should have known that his daughters ego would cost him on this venture especially if Maeve was the one to kill her.

Turoc was to the point of giving up, but he decided to get some help on this venture. So he called upon Scratch.

Scratch!

Yes.

I need your help to kill this sorceress, and her friends.

You fool, why did you attack her like this. You should have used a different strategy, like taking one of them prisoner and forcing her hand. Going at her head on would only just kill you for sure.

Well why didn't you tell me this before.

Because maybe I thought you knew this since she did kill your precious daughter. Ugh, I will get you out of this, but we will do this together and my way.

Fine.

Scratch began the spell to end the storm but first he sent a power surge at Maeve to force her to end her magic.

Maeve felt a bolt of lighting hit her, just as she was about to finish him off. She realized that Scratch came to help Turoc right when he was about to lose.

Oh that bloody Fucking demon. I will have his head one day.

Deanna came rushing up to the deck, to see that yes the storm was gone, but that Maeve was laid out on the deck, tired and drained.

Crewman, get Maeve down to her cabin NOW! Captain get us back on course, I doubt if we have any damage.

Deanna ran behind, to get to Maeve, and examine her. Hoping that all she needed was rest.

The crew of the Nomad were happy that the storm just suddenly dissipated, and that there ship seemed to receive no damage from it as well.

Well Doubar, said Sinbad.

It looks like whoever fought off that storm, also seemed to protect us from it as well.

Yes brother, I quite agree with you. I just wonder who it was.

Whoever it was, was quite powerful, I never felt that much power before, said Bryn.

Really, said Doubar and Sinbad.

No, whoever was doing the conjuring was conscious of us and was protecting us as well as fighting the evil sorcerer.

Interesting said Sinbad.


	15. Chapter 15

Maeve finally stepped onto the dock of Baghdad. She couldn't remember the last time she sailed here with Sinbad. Deanna came and stood next to her; both were dressed in white silk dresses of a one shoulder Grecian style. With slits that ran all the way up to their upper thigh. There capes were floor length, and the hoods were crystal encrusted to keep them weighed in place. They both wore their hair up in braided buns on the back of their head.

Maeve's godson was dressed in black silk pants with a white silk shirt, while the nurse had on a blue silk dress that went to the knees, and a black silk cape. Captain Antillles brought them three horses. Maeve and her godson mounted a black stallion, while Deanna mounted a painted gilding, and the nurse got a white pony.

Captain, I want you to set sail for Ireland, immediately, said Maeve.

But what about the both of you?

We'll be fine, we have other means of travel, this long voyage was for the boy.

Very well, ma'am.

Then girls set the horses into a quick trot and headed for the castle. Maeve was in the lead since she knew the way.

As soon as she reached the palace gate, Maeve handed a piece of rolled parchment to the guard. It was sealed with the royal crest of Ireland, and told the guard that the ladies had official business with the Caliph.

The guard to one glance at the paper and told the lady to follow him.

Maeve kept the boy hidden because, she really didn't know how the boy got taken unguarded that she only wanted to return him to his family. Then she'd know he was truly safe.

As she dismounted on the other side, she kept the boy hidden in her cape, she motioned for the guard to guide her into the palace.

Caliph, may I present the princess of Ireland.

Maeve and Deanna both went forward and bowed, and the Caliph acknowledged them with a dip of the head, since he was seated.

What brings you to my kingdom, my ladies?

To visit an old friend, stated Maeve, as she removed the hood from her cloak.

By Allah, the Caliph gasped. My dear, it has been such a long time. How have you been?

Oh sir, I could have seen better days, but so could you, as I imagine?

Why that is true, but how could you know that?

Well I especially came here as quickly as I could to bring him home. Out stepped his grandson and the Caliphs eyes welled up in tears. He called for his son and his wife immediately, as he got up and ran to his grandson.

Oh Jacob, tell how have you been?

I have had a wonderful time, with Maeve, grandpa. She saved me from the evil witch Rumina. Then we sailed down from Ireland. It is a pretty land. Plus she knows magic and does wonderful spells for me.

Oh Maeve how could I ever repay you, I am in your debt.

Sir, don't worry about it, I would give anything for my godson. You should know that.

Well you must stay and celebrate with us. You must have much to tell us since we saw you last.

Yes and I must introduce Princess Deanna my sister.

Hello and welcome to our home.

Reanna… Please take these ladies to our best rooms, they're our honored guests and tonight we shall have a celebration. Invite everyone that you can to be here.

Thank you, sire. We shall enjoy sharing stories with you.

As the girls were sitting next to the Caliph enjoying the show that was being put on, they discussed the latest news of Ireland, why Rumina went there, and how they rescued Jacob.

The Caliph was intrigued to know about Maeve's plan for the future. She used her magic to go out and sense if she could feel Turoc in the vicinity that her magic could reach.

I believe we are going to head east. I believe Turoc is on a small island in that direction.

Are you going by ship?

No.

We will use magic now for travel. Since we don't have the young one anymore, we will be able to move much quicker now. Anyways I need to see him before we leave, I plan on giving him a medallion to call me if he needs me, to be used anytime he needs help.

How long to plan on staying in Baghdad?

Just for a couple days then I really need to be getting on with my little quest.

Well you know you are welcome as long you want.

Thanks.

The girls enjoyed themselves that night, danced and enjoyed the company of everyone present.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Peloponnese is a real island of the coast of Greece. So not mine. I would also like to thank everyone for the reviews. I have enjoyed them.

Captain Sinbad was enjoying his time with the Sultan in Basra. He was getting ready to set sail, having no cargo to take anywhere, he was trying to decide where to go. Then Bryn came with a suggestion.

Captain, we need to go east.

Why east.

That magic I felt last week well it has moved east of here and I really have a feeling that we need to be going in that direction.

Bryn I really don't know if want to get involved again with that kind of magic.

At that moment Dermott came up and joined in…

Captain I agree with Bryn, we should investigate out this new magical possibility. I mean that person saved our lives, so why not discover why.

Very well we shall be going east. Bryn do you have any idea how far east we need to go?

No Captain, but the further east we go, I will be able to make better decisions.

I don't like the sound of this, but oh well what's another adventure to us.

Maeve and Deanna went to the island of Peloponnese, in the city of Pylos. They knew Turoc was on this island and they were going to hunt him down. As they were scouting the island they noticed had a brand new castle on the south end of the island. It was surrounded by a Forest.

Maeve and Deanna realized that they needed to go in stealthily and were trying to control their magical output so they could discover all the traps that Turoc and Scratch placed upon the island.

Bryn told Sinbad to head to Peloponnese as they were passing by it. There was a magical disturbance on the island, but she couldn't find the white magic that was once on this island.

Sinbad decided to head to the port of Pylos to see what was going on. He hadn't been here in about 2 years, but he always enjoyed this island.

The crew of the Nomad split up to do exploring. Sinbad, Dermott and Bryn went north into the city. While Doubar, Rongar, and Firouz went south towards the forest.

It didn't take long for Turoc's minions to attack the guys as they were walking around in the forest. Especially sensed he bewitched the animals to give him a view of everything that roamed in the forest. The harpys and the skeleton warriors surrounded them in droving numbers. Also there were Daimonai present in charge of the warriors. They wanted to capture these three sailors and take them to their master.

Maeve and Deanna were riding by the forest when Maeve felt the presence of the sailors surrounded by the evil warriors. They were protected visually by their cloaks but Maeve knew as soon as she used her magic they would be hunted. So she changed her plan to save the crew get them back on their ship as soon as possible then go after Turoc.

They turned their horses into the forest, and Maeve sent waves of flames at the harpys in the air. Then she shot out red lighting to destroy part of the circle, so she and Deanna could ride into the middle of it to protect the crew. Maeve instantly saw that Doubar was hurt and she barely made it in time.

Deanna, yelled Maeve, GET THEM OUT OF HERE, I WILL FINISH THEM!

Deanna steered her horse and levitated Doubar on it, then she misted her and the crew members to the outskirt of the forest. She healed Doubar.

Meanwhile back in the forest, Maeve began to call upon the earth to swallow the rest of the skeleton warriors and for the Daimonai she used lighting to strike them down. Sent them back to their master as a warning of what is to come. After her work was done she misted herself back to outskirt of the forest.

Sailors, what were you thinking, when you entered that forest? Have you lost your mind? Maeve berated them for their stupidity?

Ma'am replied Doubar, we didn't know that there was something wrong with that forest.

Well there is, now get on your ship and get out of here, NOW!

Then she misted them back to the port.

Doubar looked at Rongar, she could have at least let me say thank you for saving my life. Rongar signaled back, there was something familiar about her voice. Doubar thought about it for a second and said, "I agree, there was something familiar about her and her voice but I don't know what it is."

Firouz chimed in with, who knows maybe we met her sometime back and she left an impression on us. At least a memorable impression.

They went to the tavern to meet with Sinbad to tell them of their discovery.

When they went inside, they found their comrades sitting at a table in the corner enjoying the local beer.

Sinbad, stated Doubar.

Yes big brother.

Doubar sat down, to begin this, we have been warned to leave, and considering the circumstances under which it happened I believe we need to take it.

Why what happened?

Well we went south to explore a forest and we were attacked. It was bad Sinbad, we were completely surrounded by skeleton warriors, harpys and daemonai. I was badly injured and I thought we were surely going to die, but then two mages showed up. One named Deanna I think, took us and misted us out of the forest, then she healed me. The other, well she took care of all the creatures. Then she misted out of the forest on her horse and berated us for entering it, then told us to leave immediately.

You know Firouz, we would have to have met them before, they called us sailors, and told us to get our crew and go back to the ship. I wonder who we met in the past, that was that powerful.

Next thing Doubar knew, the two mages themselves entered the tavern.

Maeve was in the lead, and walked up to the bar. I need two flasks of wine and a room for the night, for the both of us.

The bar keep came back with the flasks and a key for a room, then Maeve did something she knew that would attract attention she used her right hand, the hand that had her golden dragon on it, to pay the keep. The keep gasped when he saw the dragon and he knew who just walked into his bar. The one person that was worth a thousand dinars. A hefty price that would only be placed on a mage; a powerful mage at that.

Then Maeve kept the flask in her right hand so everyone in the bar saw the dragon and knew exactly who she was. The mage with a price on her head set by Turoc. He wanted her dead and she knew it, not to mention it would be an easy way to get to him, using his bounty that he placed.

Maeve and Deanna went to the table in the center of the bar, and began conversing.

So how long do you think this is going to take?

No long Maeve, you going to mist the sailors out first.

Of course, the Nomad is getting a good distance from the island; I just lifted the wind spell on it. I also called Caipra to meet them and to make sure they stay safe. I don't need them getting hurt, because they decided to come here searching for us.

Those boys lost their mind Maeve; they don't know magic, so why hunt it out. Bryn, she can't control her magic, so why? She can't protect them, irir she infuriates me.

Maeve laughed at this, I know what you mean Deanna.

Just then a bold patron got up and said, so we have the great sorcerer with golden dragon in our mist. You will make me a rich man. Then he tried to move against her, the next thing he knew, he was flying back into the wall.

Sinbad tried to get up, but found he was stuck in his seat. He looked to his crew and realized that no of them could get up.

Maeve never looked up at the rued pig that tried to advance against her, only when the entire bar stood up, besides the crew did she decide to say something.

Oh cant you boys even wait for back up since, I know none of you know magic and what makes you think that you can capture a mage with just your bare hands? Then she looked at Deanna, she just shrugged, and said silly men.

Look you fools in five minutes his little pesky friends will be here. So it looks like you won't get your reward. Then Maeve began to laugh. The she waved her hand and pushed all the men against the wall.

Deanna it looks like it's time to get comfortable for this. Then they both stood, and took off their cloaks. Sinbad and his crew besides Bryn gasped when they saw Maeve stand in front of them. Then Maeve addressed the men against the wall;

Look you even had to start this crap in front of guests, who are not involved in this. You guys are so rued.

Deanna then spoke, You know Maeve, you are so right, well I guess it's time to have some fun.

Yes Deanna, your right its time to have some fun.

Then she said, well I guess first we need to send them back to there little boat. You know Deanna, he gets so mad at when I refer the Nomad to a boat, but considering the situation, I think I will just rile him up a little more.

Deanna giggled, Maeve you're so mean.

Well crew, it is time to say goodbye, and before they could protest, the door was pulled off by the harpy, Maeve looked at it, then at Sinbad.

Sinbad saw those dark brown eyes glint, then he was misted back to the Nomad.

Sinbad was standing on the deck of the Nomad, it was in the middle of the sea, and there stood Caipra.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: means mind speak.

Maeve stood in the middle of the bar looking around her. Seeing what she and Deanna were up against. There were skeleton soldiers, harpies, and Daimonai were awaiting to take them to their master.

Well Deanna, I'm thinking the power of earth and fire, what do you think?

Well Maeve, I like the idea. I think I will take earth, I know how much you like to mess with fire.

Deanna started concentrating and holding out her hand and making the earth swallow the skeleton soldiers and the Daimonai. Maeve at the same time began bringing down a rain of fire upon the harpies. They destroyed everyone but one Daimonai, Maeve saved one to take them to Turoc. How sweet she thought to be brought to him by one of his own servants.

Meanwhile, Sinbad looked at Caipra.

What are you doing here? What am I doing here?

Sinbad, I am here because Maeve asked me to be here, and you are here because she sent you here.

Ok, why did she send me here, when all of sudden she was under attack. She knows I would help her for Allah sake. Then she insults me, why?

Well Sinbad, you must be insane if you want to go into this battle, it is a purely magical fight. Which you cannot help with, and for the other problem, I will not answer for her attitude. I will not betray her trust.

You know what is going with her right now?

Yes Sinbad I do know what is going on, and I cannot tell you.

Well then what the hell are we doing out here, we were docked.

Yes well thank Maeve for this as well, and you are not going back. Just relax, I need to pay attention to our surroundings.

Well hello Turoc, stated Maeve.

Hello my pretties…

Scratch? Said Maeve and Deanna simultaneously.

Deanna, I want you to take on Turoc. He is the weaker one of the two.

I agree Maeve.

Maeve and Deanna slowly walked around to their respective targets, curling their fingers getting ready for what was to come. They both knew this was going to be difficult, just didn't know how difficult.

Turoc sent out a wave of magic towards Maeve, but Deanna blocked it, absorbed it, and sent it back in a pure form. It hit him hard and he took a couple steps back, she took this moment to send her own spell back at him.

Maeve on the other hand took the more direct approach when it came to dealing with Scratch. She went straight with sending bolts of blue lighting at him. Not giving him a moment to even send a rebuff shot. Scratch began to fall to his knees.

At the same time Deanna had Turoc on the ground but she was getting weak, she wasn't as strong as Maeve but her true talents dealt with healing. Maeve, said Deanna, Turoc is on the ground but I doubt I will be able to finish him

Maeve suddenly stopped her assault on Scratch, took a knife out of her boot magically enchanted it and slit Turoc's throat. At the same time she started chanting in Latin, a black cloud arose above his body, then she opened a portal and sent the cloud into the portal.

Scratch took this moment to try and escape and opened his own portal, Maeve noticed this and said about damn time you fool. Scratch wondered what this meant, but Maeve quickly reached out for Dim Dim.

She knew that Scratch's magic was holding Dim Dim and since he finally opened the portal into the other world she could release him. She just didn't know it would be this easy. Not long after her calling out for Dim Dim he responded Maeve, how did you get back here

Dim Dim, let's just say I manipulated Scratch into opening up this world. Now I am going to get you out, while I deal with him.

Maeve be very careful you are dealing with the most powerful demon known to man

Dim Dim I will be just fine, maybe tired afterwards but fine

Maeve, yelled Deanna, go into the portal now!

Deanna ran straight into it, and Dim Dim found her immediately.

Maeve then turned back to Scratch, levitated him and threw him into the portal and followed him in.

As soon as Maeve set foot back on the ground she went to Deanna and Dim Dim.

Ok you two, I am getting ready to open a portal, we will not know how much time has passed in the real world, and Dim Dim you better keep Bryn on the straight and narrow I don't need her killing me when I get back.

Maeve shot out more blue lighting at Scratch and he rolled on the ground and howled in pain. Then Maeve took the portal and began to redirect it towards Caipra.

Rongar looked up and saw a strange swirl going on in front of the ship. It had been two days since they had seen Maeve. Sinbad had been royally pissed about what had happened, especially her goading him and then dismissing him like it was nothing. He had also been mad at Caipra for not letting him direct his own ship. Apparently she was in control and well he was just plain furious.

Rongar signaled the rest of the crew and they all came running to see what was happening. Caipra on the other hand walked up smiling she knew exactly what was happening.

Maeve had just released Scratch and released Nimiri. The portal began to open and then she yelled at Deanna and Dim Dim to get out. They ran for the portal opening, then Deanna ran through and she fell about fifty feet towards the Nomad.

Deanna was surprised by the fall and began to control her decent she landed smoothly in front of a very startled crew. She ignored them and went straight to Caipra.

Dim Dim should be coming shortly

Thank you my dear, how is Maeve, she is weak, but she will pull through this

Dim Dim turned and looked at Maeve, he nodded at her, and she nodded back. He went through the portal.

Deanna and Caipra stood there waiting and both caught him and helped him down to the ship. Dim Dim looked at Caipra and they went to each other, both with great big smiles and embraced each other.

Sinbad looked on astonished at the whole seen, he just seen a stranger that was with Maeve come out of a portal, looking haggard and tired land on his ship. Now he has just seen Dim Dim land on his boat. He hasn't seen him in a little over a year, and yet surprisingly here he was.

Then everybody looked up, and saw a dragon fly out of portal. Deanna went to Dim Dim immediately and asked

You checked on Maeve before you left, right?

Yes she was fine, I looked before I walked out.

Sinbad finally got his brain working, listening to this conversation…

What are you two talking about, for she is apparently worried?

Nothing to concern yourself with sailor, if you made the right decision a long time ago, we wouldn't be in this mess, so be quiet; you can't help in this situation, you don't have the abilities.

Sinbad stood back astounded; he realized that Maeve was angry with him, in just one statement. Plus, she wanted him to be angry with her, and she got exactly what she wanted, plus a little concern with where she was now.

Maeve was trying to make it to the portal and keep scratch at bay. She was getting tired and new she didn't get enough energy back from releasing Nimiri. Scratch was absolutely furious about losing Dim Dim and not being able to fight back. He knew she had to be getting tired releasing all that magic to subdue him and all the other spells she performed during this endeavor.

Maeve was tired she finally made it to the portal opening, she was still sending out the lighting to keep Scratch subdued, even though he just found new anger about losing his prize possession. Maeve began to close the portal and change the matrix so Scratch could never be free again. At least not in her lifetime, anyways.

The crew aboard the Nomad, began to worry especially with Maeve not being there and the portal was closing.

Maeve hit Scratch one more time but with a little extra zeal in it, then she went for it. As soon as she made it to the portal Scratch sent out his own magic and it hit Maeve square in the back. Maeve went tumbling through the portal.

Caipra saw her coming through and went straight for her, Deanna was right behind her and they both realized that she was not pulling out of the fall. They didn't have enough time to completely slow her decent and she hit the deck, hard.

Sinbad saw Maeve fall onto his deck and next thing he knew all his anger was completely washed away and concern took over.

Firouz ran over to Maeve to examine her. Deanna looked at him and said what are you doing. The next thing they knew was that Maeve looked at Deanna, "leave him alone, he is a physician"

After Maeve calmed Deanna's nerve's she told her to close the portal.

Caipra and Deanna both stepped forward and raised their hands and began to chant. It took them a good while, meanwhile Dim Dim shooed away Firouz and spoke with Maeve.

Maeve sweetie, you need to rest.

I know Dim Dim, but I am on the Nomad with Bryn. My radiating magic will trigger her memory; I need you to protect me. Also please give me a bed, I can't stand hammocks.

Alright my dear, now rest.

Maeve finally slipped off, and Dim Dim left her sight.

The girls finally closed the portal, permanently trapping Scratch in his own prison.

Deanna looked back at Maeve and screamed. She made to quick strides and was back down to Maeve's side as was Firouz. After a couple minutes examining her, he looked up and stated, she is barely breathing, and her pulse is weak. Also it appears that she is in a coma. Deanna began to cry, and was getting ready to heal her, when Caipra and Dim Dim both stopped her. Caipra told her, if you try and help her, you will just be put into the same position, Maeve has to come out of this on her own.

Dim Dim then looked to Doubar, I need you to take her to a cabin, and make sure it has a bed, do you understand me.

Doubar nodded and picked up the sorceress and went to take her to Sinbad's cabin, since his was the only one with a bed. He left behind a very shocked crew.

Sinbad finally got out of his daze and asked will she make it?


	18. Chapter 18

Ugh… groaned Maeve.

Maeve, how are you? Said Dim Dim.

Tired, oh how long have I been out?

For three days. We're aboard the Nomad. Only I, Caipra, Deanna, and Firouz are allowed to see you. You just relax and rest for now, you need to build back up your strength.

Thanks Dim Dim.

Dim Dim got up as Caipra came in to relieve him from watching Maeve. She was relieved when she heard Maeve's hoarse voice; she knew it wouldn't be long till she would be shaking things up.

Deanna looked up from sitting on the bow of the ship when she felt Dim Dim come up on deck. She has kept herself isolated from getting to know the rest of the crew. She knew that their quest wasn't over and it involved one of them now. She knew what they would do would hurt them, so it was better to keep them at a distance, so she wouldn't deal with the pain when it finally arrived.

Dim Dim on the other hand, had kept everyone calm. The crew knew something had happened and Maeve was in the center of it. Sinbad was back to being angry with her, now that she was back on the ship, alive, but still she had dismissed him. Now only those with direct knowledge of what was going on was allowed to be near her, and screw everyone else.

Dim Dim told Sinbad to sail east. He decided he wanted to finish what he started with Bryn, and turn her completely good. He was just hoping that Maeve would back him up. So they were sailing east and hopefully Maeve could bring back the Isle of Dawn. He knew it would be a little longer till she was feeling completely better.

Deanna, said Dim Dim, Maeve has woken up.

That's good. How much longer till she is up and about?

Probably a few more days. Why don't you go and see her.

Caipra was relieved to see Maeve awake and speaking.

Maeve.

Caipra.

How are you feeling?

Worn out. So what do you want?

You always knew when I wanted something, but this is not just for me.

Really, well what do you and Dim Dim want to do?

We would like you to raise the Isle of Dawn so that we can continue to help Bryn regain her humanity.

I see.

You seem surprised.

I am. She tried to kill me Caipra, I would really like to return the favor.

I know Maeve, but it would also hurt your friends if you killed her. They have grown quite fond of her.

YES! I know, Maeve hissed.

So you know that they might not understand.

I also know that she will still probably want me dead, when she realizes that I killed her family.

Well hopefully we can make her understand that her family was evil.

Well wasn't she born into an evil family, of black magic.

Yes Maeve she was, but her mother was good, so she has a chance.

Really, I need to think about this, Caipra.

Maeve don't let you anger cloud your judgment on what is good. Bryn has a chance Maeve, if Dim Dim and I can get her under control.

I see. I will think about it, Caipra.

Thanks my dear.

Caipra got up and opened the door, while Deanna was about to knock to come in.

Deanna.

Caipra.

Be good girls.

Deanna, said Maeve, I really have a lot to think about what do about Bryn.

What do you mean, Maeve?

Caipra wants me to raise the Isle of Dawn, and help them relocate Bryn to the Isle so that they can help her with her anger problems.

Really? What are you going to do?

I should really think about it, I mean I don't think I can hurt Sinbad like that. I would hurt him if I took her away.

Maeve you love him, and I bet he doesn't feel like that towards Bryn. He has been so angry about how we have been keeping you guarded. So I know that there are feelings there. Talk to him.

We'll see Deanna. What about Dermott, have you talked to him?

No. I have been pretty quiet while on board, basically I didn't want to lose it, with them.

I see.

Well for right now I will bring back the Isle, but past that depends on her. Me using magic like that, will more than likely be too much for that damn rainbow bracelet of hers.

Maeve what do they do?

They suppress magic, memories, life, or anything else that needs to be hidden from the world.

I see.


End file.
